


Doctor Who And The Eye Of Doom by Amelia Pond (Age 8 3/4)

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Young Amelia Pond, oldfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia made puppets, and probably wrote fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who And The Eye Of Doom by Amelia Pond (Age 8 3/4)

Once upon a time there was a man with a time machine. He was a doctor but not a horrible one who puts needles in you or one who says your friend isn't real. I don't know what his name was so I will call him Doctor Who. 

Doctor Who was a tall man in a broken suit and he had a funny face. He was nice to children and liked to eat strange things. Best of all he was the cleverest person in the world and he could stop monsters from eating you. 

He lived in a box and it was a blue box and it was too small to live in so maybe it was just his car. It could travel in time and smoke came out of it. 

He went to a house where there was a girl called Violet who had violet eyes and red hair. He opened up the wall in her room and there was a really big eye in it. Doctor Who pointed at the eye with like a pen and then it went away and the little girl was happy because the wall didn't talk anymore after that.

Doctor Who had to go and fix his time machine, but he said he would come back. Adults say things like that and they don't come back and they die instead but Doctor Who will come back because he promised and he was dead good for a grown-up. 

So then he came back and his friend went with him away from her horrid aunt and they went all over time and saw robots in the future and old people in the past but they were not old they were young. And he was real and no one lied about how he wasn't real because they saw him too and that he was real.


End file.
